Humanish
by DigiKouichi
Summary: Hamato Yoshi nearly lost everything to Shredder, everything but his life and daughter. He fled to New York City hoping to start life anew however a freak accident mutates him and his new pet turtles, changing his and his daughters' life forever. 15 years later the almost completely human turtles use their ninja skills to prevent a mass kidnapping, saving a young red haired girl.
1. Arc 1(Ch 1)-Watching Over April

**A/N** "Humanish" is an TMNT AU idea i came up with to help me survive the Hiatus that inevitably happens in american TV. it started out as a quick human AU doodle then exploded from there. I've put a lot of thought into it so i decided to share it.

i am sadly unable to write long fanfics but i do enjoy writing drabbles and doodling. my goal is to write and doodle important scenes from the AU to hopefully convey its story. after the first three "chapters" the drabbles and vignette will probably not be uploaded in chronological order, i'll try my best to keep it in order though.

it is mostly based on the 2012 universe with a pinch of the 2003 and IDW universes, as these are the ones i'm most familiar with.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Watching Over April**

Standing on the roof of a building across from Roosevelt High School, Leo watched as two teen girls walked out of the schools double doors and down the street. One girl was dressed in gothic fashion with a black sleeveless shirt, a purple plaid mini skirt, and black combat boots. She wore thick dark purple glasses and had purple and black striped hair that was cut in a strange bob, short in the back and longer in the front. He had learned this morning that this girl was named Irma.

The other girl was dressed a bit more averagely. A yellow tank top and denim shorts with black knee high socks and yellow sneakers. Her hair was an unusual shade of reddish pink and was combed into a braid which hung over her right shoulder, while her long curly bangs were swept to the right. This was the one he had been waiting for. Her name was April and he was worried about her.

Out of all the kidnapped people, out of all the robots and mutants, out of any living thing that had been at the fight last night, she had been the only one to get covered by mutagen. And he had been right next to her.

* * *

 _She had tripped and the kidnappers had tried to reclaim her. He wouldn't have it; he ran to her side and sliced one of the robots in two. He grabbed her arm, intending to help her up but two more robots converged on them. He turned to face them and in that moment a canister of mutagen came flying out of nowhere and smashed at her feet, covering her with its green goop. For one breath taking moment time seemed to stand still as realization dawned on him. Then, as quickly as he could, he sliced the robots and turned toward her again._

 _Giving her a quick once over he pulled her to her feet and pushed her into the ally, placing one of Donnie's' trackers on the back of her shirt. After that he had returned to the fight and helped his brothers defeat the monstrous black mutant as well as the remaining robots._

 _After the fight he used his T-phone to track the girl. He had to make sure she was alright, she didn't mutate after getting covered by the mutagen but that didn't mean she wouldn't mutate at all. He followed the tracker to her apartment and hid on the fire escape, perfectly blending into the shadows. He took a moment to listen and observes his surroundings. The building was still in one piece, which hopefully meant she hadn't mutated._

 _Looking at the window next to him he had been greeted by dark blue striped curtains and silence. Using a mini Parabolic Microphone (courtesy of Donnie) he learned that the girl, whose name was April, was okay and that the family had contacted the police. He also learned that the only sign of physical change had been her hair color. Earlier she had been a natural red head but know it was more pinkish. She had been completely baffled by it while he had chalked that up to the mutagen and hoped that that had been the only change._

 _After she had gone to bed, he returned home and Raph explained what happen with the mutagen. The robots released a giant mutant and it had sent one of the vans hurtling past him with the mutagen canisters falling out of it as it went by. With that mystery solved he had gone to bed._

 _The next morning he returned to April's apartment, planning to watch over her throughout the day. The chances of her physically mutating where now low but there was no guarantee that nothing hadn't changed in her or maybe the mutation might be like their father's, temporary and only triggered by certain events. They decided to watch over her in case something bad happened and since he felt responsible for not stopping the canister, he volunteered._

 _Watching her throughout the day proved very informative and he learned that something other than her hair did indeed change. She seemed to be able to sense him and was constantly looking over her shoulders, (of course she never saw him). He had overheard her telling Irma that she could somehow feel the emotions of people around her and that worried him._

It would be best if Donnie took a look at her, _he had thought but the question was how. He and his brothers might look human but they weren't. If word got out about what they were they could very well end up as lab rats somewhere, and that was something he would make sure never happened._

 _But the girl had mutated. It wasn't a physical mutation but she had mutated and there was no telling if she was stable or not. Should he take the risk and help her or should he do nothing, and run the risk of her possibly hurting herself and those around her?_

* * *

Those thoughts had plagued him all day. The moment he and his brothers decided to stop the kidnappers they became responsible for the girl's safety. Responsibility and honor demanded he take care of her and help her but doubt commands he didn't trust her.

He watched from afar as April and Irma walked home. It seemed that while April lived in a safer neighborhood, Irma wasn't so lucky. The thug he spotted following them attested to that. He quickly scaled down the building and joined the flow of pedestrian traffic, fully intending to neutralize the thug before he got to the girls. However before he could get close to him April grabbed Irma's arm and bolted.

The thug ran after them and Leo after him but the thug was closer to them and cornered them in an ally when April took a wrong turn. Leo ran into the ally just in time to see the thug punch April. Something snapped inside Leo, and with the speed only a ninja could master, he was on the guy before April hit the ground.

"HEY!" The thug didn't even have the chance to turn around before Leo's fist connected with the back of the man's Jaw, sending him staggering backwards. The thugs arm flew towards Leo but he dodged and punched the guy square in the face. The man crumpled to the ground, clutched at his bleeding nose, and glared up at Leo.

"You basta-" the thug began to curse but was cut off when Leo slammed his hand on the back of the guy's neck, knocking him out. Leo looked at the two girls' in front of him, both shaken and frightened. He was keenly aware of April's eyes on him and inwardly sighed as he then moved to help April up.

"Are you two OK?" He asked as he helped April too her feet.

 _Looks like responsibility and honor are winning._

* * *

 **A/N** and thus it begins! this whole project is a way to try and better myself, both as a writer and a person (by keeping it going) so constructive criticism is welcomed.


	2. Arc 1(ch 2)-Meeting Leo

**A/N** thanks to those of you who reviewed! apologies if the last one felt choppy, i have habit of using flash backs that i need to cut back on. once again, polite constructive criticism is always helpful! :) oh, also, if you would like to see the character bios and concept art for this fic, please check out my tumblr (link on my profile).

 **Disclaimer:** do people still do these? i mean it's painfully obvious i don't own TMNT...

* * *

April watched as the thug fell to ground, nose broken and bleeding. The thug held his nose and glared up at the teenager who had just punched him.

"You basta-" the thug began to curse but was cut off when the teen slammed his hand on the back of the guy's neck, knocking him out.

"You two ok?" the teen asked. He moved over to April and held out his hand. As she accepted his hand she finally got a good look at him. He was of Asian descent with slanted blue eyes and pale skin. His straight black hair was long, going past his shoulders and held out of his face by a thin blue headband. His navy blue sweater was old and faded while both his jeans and black shoes had seen better days.

He lifted her to her feet then took a look at her swollen eye. He grimaced and gave an apologetic smile.

"You should probably find some ice for that." He stated the obvious then turned to Irma. "You ok?"

"Y-yes." Irma started a little, and then regained her composure. "Thanks for the help."

April looked at the teen and frowned. There it was again, that strange feeling. _**Apprehension, nervousness, unease.**_ She could sense these feelings but she knew they weren't hers. Ever since the night before, when that strange canister fell on her, she'd been having these odd feelings. Or to be more accurate, she could feel what the people around were feeling. It had taken her all day to figure this out but there was one thing she hadn't been able to piece together. There was a certain mix of emotions that had followed her throughout the day and she couldn't find who they belonged to… until now.

"You…it was you," she muttered. The teen turned to look at her. _**Fear and unease.**_ His face showed no emotion but she could feel them. He knew he had been caught. "You've been the one following me!"

He looked at the thug as the man groaned.

"This isn't the best place to talk." He turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait!" she followed after him.

"April?" Irma followed her, bewildered until April turned around.

"Sorry, Irma, you head home ok? I'll see you tomorrow!" the teen had picked up his pace and April jogged to catch up with him.

"Why have you been following me?" she asked crossly.

"To make sure you where ok." He answered. _**Worry and concern**_. He was telling the truth.

"Make sure I was ok? What are yo-" she cut herself off as realization downed on her and memories from the night before flooded back.

* * *

" _Hurry! Out of the van!" Someone opened the vans doors and everyone bolted for them._

" _This way! Get away from them!" she tried to make it into the ally but she tripped over a robotic hand. A strong hand grabbed her, seeking to help her up._

" _Watch out! Stay away from those canisters!" A strange glowing object flew towards her and shattered at her feet, its contents splattering all over her._

" _They got Laser guns?! You have got to be kidding me!" Purple light buzzed around her._

" _Can you stand?" the hand helped her up and pushed her towards the ally. She ran and didn't look back._

* * *

"You… you where one of the guys who rescued us…" she stared at him in disbelief. He gave her a small smile.

"To be more accurate, I was the one who pushed you into the ally… and the one who failed to protect you." His smiled faded. _**Guilt, regret, sorrow.**_ She gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about? You prevented me and the others from being kidnapped!"

"I know but the mutagen still hit you." He said sadly. She could feel the waves of _**Sadness**_ rolling off him.

"Mutagen? You mean that green goop? You know what that stuff is?" she grabbed his arm and turned him towards her. "I've been feeling some pretty weird stuff all day, and you knew that would happen didn't you?" She leveled him with a glare. _**Anxiety and Guilt.**_ He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes… and no." he replied. "We've seen what the mutagen can do, and based off that, we believe that different scientist experiment with it in different ways, meaning there's more than one type of mutagen and each type can do different things… In other words, yes I knew something would happen to you and no, I didn't know what it would be." He looked her in the eyes, laying the truth out for her.

"So… you decided to watch me in case… something bad would happen?" she ventured a guess.

"Yes, I wasn't able to prevent you from getting hit. The least I could do was make sure…" he trailed off then began again. "Take responsibility for it." There they were again, the feelings of _**Apprehension, guilt, and worry.**_

"Something… really bad could have happened to me, huh?" she quietly asked and the boy gave her a sad but serious look.

"Yes. That thing they sicked on us last night? My brother tested its DNA; it used to be a Chihuahua …"

April suddenly felt weak; she could feel the color drain from her face as she remembered the giant, hideous, black abomination that had burst from one of the vans. The boy took her arm and led her to a nearby bench. They both sat down and remained silent as April digested everything the boy had told her.

Then she turned and looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Leo and I think my brother can help you." He gave her a small smile. "At the very least he can make sure you don't turn into a demonic puppy."

"Oooh, very funny." She huffed out a dry laugh. "And how do you know all about this?"

"…" he was silent for a while, his gaze never leaving her. _**Uncertainty, caution, doubt, and fear.**_ She didn't have to feel his emotions to know that he was sizing her up, deciding whether or not to trust her. She could see the first three in his eyes but the last one was well hidden, if she didn't have this strange ability she wouldn't have been able to tell he was scared. But of what?

Finally he sighed.

"We came across the mutagen when we were small but it wasn't until last night that we came across it again." He leaned back but April could tell he was still watching her from the corner of his eye. "The symbol on the van was the same one that was on the mutagens canister back then, so we followed the van and saw them kidnap someone."

"That's when you attacked them?" she asked.

"Yep."

"If… I remember correctly you had weapons, and where using karate moves or something, right?"

"Or something." He confirmed. "You remember a lot for someone who should have been in shock."

"I've got an eye for detail." She gave him a wary smile. "So, freaky mutated puppies, kidnapping robots, strange new powers, and teenage boys who use real weapons and kick butt. This week can't get any stranger." She looked at the sky in exasperation, then saw a mischievous smile spread across Leos' face. "I shouldn't have said that…"

"You should never tempt fate." He stood up and reached out a hand to help her stand. "My brother will want to take a look at you."

Once again April could feel the emotions coming from Leo. _**Nervousness, weariness, fear, concern, and Hope.**_ He was both worried for and about her. He was expecting something bad to happen but was hoping for something good to happen. She took his hand.

"I _know_ I can trust you. I can feel it. But you aren't sure that you can trust me…" he helped her stand up and she continued to hold his hand. "But you're willing to take a risk to help me." She gave him a big smile. "Thank you, Leo, it's a please to meet you. My name is April O'Neil." They shock hands then began to walk, Leo leading and April following.

* * *

 **A/N** and thus they meet! i want to give you'all a heads up, after this "chapter" the Drabbles/Vignettes wont be in uploaded in order. i know i said the "un-order" would come after chapter 3 but it's only half done and getting someone to beta it can be hard. i'l rearrange them in the future but my goal is to keep this going, even if it means their not uploaded 100% chronologically BUT i will keep the story arcs is order. so fist arc is Introductory arc; getting to know the Turtles/guys and the world around them.


	3. Arc 1(interlude 1)-Do you like tea?

**A/N:** and the story continues! i was working on the "third" chapter but it's took to long to write and it's taking to long for me to get it proofread so i am starting the out of order bit early. but fear not! while the drabbles may be out of order the story arcs aren't! this drabble takes place a little while after the boys meet April and is my take on the Tea party Girl. also i wrote this before i realized my over use of flash backs...

 **Disclaimer:** ...i can ownz turtles? i'z thought not. i'z do ownz Miss Wendy White and Mr. EMT though.

* * *

Leo stared at the 8 year old in front of him, her light yellow sundress and white sandals where torn and tattered. Mud, some blood, and who knows what else, stained her clothes and face. Cut's and bruises where covered in Band-Aids, her shoulder length blond hair was a mess that made the red puffiness around her blue eyes stand out.

The girl sniffled and not for the first time, Leo thought over the events that led him to this situation.

* * *

 _An accident with some mutagen, a horrible battle, Hostages, and a little girl whose father was spending the night in the ER._

" _Do you have someone you can stay with sweetie? A mommy or babysitter?" a nurse with brown hair and eyes bent down to look at the little girl._

" _n-no…"_

" _What do we do? He may be at the hospital for a few days…and I hate to say it but I don't like the idea of leaving her with the cops." The blond EMT whispered to the nurse, slyly glancing in the direction of the police._

" _Wait, Ms. White! I can take care of her! My father's book store is only a couple blocks from here. We have plenty of room." Leo pushed his way through the crowd, waving at the nurse._

" _Leo?! What are you doing here?! Wait… where you one of the hostages?!" a look of shock and horror flashed over Ms. White's face._

" _Yes…" Leo looked her in the eyes as she gave him a quick look over. Thankfully she only touched his face, if she had patted him down in the search for injuries, she was sure to find his ninja equipment._

" _You know this kid, Wendy?" the EMT nodded at Leo._

" _Yeah, I'm a regular at his father's store…" Ms. White replied, deep in thought._

" _Well the girl seems to like him. Do you this guy, Princess?" The EMT raised an eyebrow as the little girl inched her way closer to Leo and tried to hide behind him. The poor thing was still quit shaken._

" _Uh-huh… he-he saved me…" she mumbled so low both adults could barely hear her._

" _Their getting ready to leave, Wendy. What do we do?" the EMT looked over at the last ambulances, which were packing up and doing last minute look overs of the lesser injured._

" _You still have my number, Leo?" Ms. White asked._

" _Yes, it's in the stores system."_

" _Ok then, this goes against protocol but I agree with my coworker." She sighed, not liking the thought of doubting the police. "Text me your number later and tell me how she's doing. OK?" she smiled tiredly as her and the EMT's name where called._

" _Yes, ma'am!" Leo saluted her, getting a chuckle out of the nurse._

" _See you later, Leo, sweetie." The two adults waved good bye as they ran to their vehicles. Leo looked at the girl wondering if he had done the right thing. He knew not all policemen where bad but there was one particular cop he kept seeing in dubious places and that cop was currently half a block away, writing down testimonies._

* * *

Now that the ambulance was gone, the crowed was dissipating. The police started questioning more people before to many of them left. They had yet to notice Leo and the girl, and even though he had slipped a large sweater on to hide his 'ninja uniform' he didn't want to deal with the police, especially that man. Leo sighed again and held out his hand to the scared girl.

"My name is Leonardo. Leo for short. What's your name?" she sniffled again, then slowly took Leo's hand. He led her in the opposite direction of the police.

"Jasmine." She replied as they slipped into an ally.

"Do you like tea, Jasmine?" he picked her up as they came out the other end of the ally.

"Mm. I love having tea party's with my friends." She was tired know, the events of the day finally catching up to her. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Then why don't we have one tomorrow, after we visit your dad? I have a ton of tea." Leo couldn't help but smile. _A ton of tea is an understatement_ he thought.

"Sounds," she yawned, "fun…" Leo felt her go limp, her soft breathing tickling his neck. He remembered the time his own father had gotten sick. He had been around her age and wasn't able to do anything other than make Splinter tea. It was a horrible feeling, one he was going to try alleviate from Jasmine. At the very least he was going to keep her safe.

* * *

 **A/N:** admittedly this was probably not my best writing but i hope you enjoyed it none the less. polite critics and constructive criticism are always welcomed and if you see any mistakes i missed please let me know and i will fix them as soon as i can.


	4. Arc 1(Ch 3)- The Lair

**A/N:** whelp, looks like i am putting these up in order! durp...i've given the chapters labels to help make this fic less confusing. sorry, if it _is_ confusing though. :( if you find any spelling errors or grammar mistakes please let me know. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Entering the lair**

Blindfolded and cold, April wondered just where Leo was taking her. He said something about his brother taking a look at her and that, to be safe, he was going to blindfold her.

He had taken her to central park and, after placing a blue handkerchief over her eyes, started to lead her about. She knew he was taking the scenic route, going in circles to confuse her and make sure she wouldn't find her way back. She was finding herself more and more glad that she could feel his emotions. It was the only thing that made, what would have been, a worrying situation, ok.

He led her about for a few more minutes, then had her stand still while he… moved something? She could hear the sound of metal grinding against more metal and cement. Then, when the noise stopped, he pulled her over a few more feet.

"Ok… this part might be a bit…hm… can you climb with your eyes closed?"

"…why?" she didn't like the way that sounded.

"This time of the day Donnie, my brother, is at his lab and unfortunately… it's not at street level."

"Not… street level?" _Where is he taking me?!_ She shouted internally.

"Yep. Not street level. You'll need to climb down the ladder in front of you." Both the sound of his voice and the emotions he was emitting were telling her the same thing; he felt bad about forcing her to climb blindfolded but still found the situation amusing. _He's a bit of a troll, isn't he?_

"…How far down?" she asked wearily.

"Not too far… About one story deep. I'll help you get onto the ladder." He had her crouch down, then lead her hands to the ladder. Once she had her hands on it, she was able to slowly shift the rest of her body onto it and began climbing down.

Above her head she heard the sound of metal scrapping about again and then the sound of Leo's feet clanking against the ladder.

"Almost there, the ground is about five steps below you." His voice rang out around her. Once her foot touched ground she took a step back to make room for him.

"Uhg… what is that smell?" April pinched her nose, a feeling of dread washing over her. "Where are we? Please tell me we're not in the sewers."

"OK." Leo's voice and emotions quivered with _**Amusement**_.

"Great. Just great. Why in the world does your brother have a lab in the sewers?" Leo gently grabbed her hand and started leading her again.

"It's… a long story." _**Uncertainty, fear, unease.**_ He still wasn't certain about trusting her.

"You said you came across mutagen when you were little, right? Does… it have to do with that?" April felt his emotions intensify for a moment then immediately calm down.

 _Bingo…_ she thought.

"…yeah." Was the only reply he gave. The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

Leo's _**nervousness**_ grew with each step and the feeling of _**apprehension**_ also began to grow in him. April furrowed her brows in thought. _Is he going to get in trouble for bringing me to the lab?_

(_)(_)(_)

About ten minutes had passed before Leo stopped and spoke again.

"We're here." He said as he removed the blindfold.

Light hit April's eye full force and she squinted against it as she blinked them open. It wasn't long before her eyes adjusted and she found herself staring at a subway entrance. She raised an eyebrow as she looked around. The tracks were old and obviously unused, and the walls looked like they could fall at any minute.

On the wall right of the entrance was a skateboard rack, filled with 3 skateboards, a pair of roller blades, and old _Razer_ scooter. On the left side of the entrance was a closed garage door covered in graffiti of trees covered with pink flowers, which looked like it belonged on an old Japanese art scroll.

April blinked, rubbed her eyes and blinked again.

"Why is there a garage door down here? With… Sakura trees?"

Leo chuckled as he walked up the curved steps and into the subway.

"My youngest brother thought the place needed a brighter atmosphere." He shrugged. "Plus my father and sister love Sakura blossoms." He motioned for her to follow and she walked up the 3 steps into… a not so subway-like subway station.

Directly in front of her, in the middle of the 'room' was an area that was lower than the floor. Old couches lined the front, back, and left side of the floor-alcove ( _Was that the right word for it?_ ) and on the left was an old flat screen TV while the middle was layered with comic books, text books, and a couple of bean bags. There was even someone sleeping on the middle couch, covered head to toe with an orange _Gudetama_ no-sew blanket.

She stared a bit wide eye at the room before her.

"I'm not sure what I was expecting but this wasn't it… I thought you said lab?" she looked at Leo.

He gave her a _**bemused**_ look that mirrored his emotions. _Looks like his nerves have calmed down a little…_

"I did say lab." He pointed to their left at a set of double doors. "Remember the garage? That's his lab." He turned and walked towards the closed doors, which had cartoony explosions painted all over them with the words 'beware', 'danger', 'don't touch anything Mikey!' and 'bewarb' on it.

April gulped nervously as she followed Leo. Not sure what to expect.

* * *

 **A/N:** just to make things clear the turtle's sister is a canon character. if your interested in seeing character bios and art for this AU please check out my tumblr account or deviant art account. i am know as DigiAndromeda there. (both links should be on my profile page... hopefully.)


	5. Arc 1( Ch 4)- Meeting Donnie

**A/N:** Finally! another Turtle! and also a bit of warning; this has not been prof-read, i have no idea how to get this beta'd and i feel bad constantly asking my boyfriend to edit my fanfics. (he's got enough on his hands to worry about) so i apologize for any glaring mistakes.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Meeting Donnie**

Donnie stared at April like she had 3 heads, not quit seeming to process what Leo just told him. His brown eyes where fixated on her. Almost as if she was the first girl he ever seen.

"Donnie? You ok?" Leo placed a hand on his taller brother's shoulder. Donnie's head whipped around so fast that his short ponytail came loose. His brown hair was just shoulder length and his bangs, which parted on his left, framed his face. A face that gave Leo the 'ARE YOU INSANE!' look. The tall teens' frown deepened as Donnie grabbed Leo by his shoulders.

"I know I said I wanted to take a look at her but I didn't think you'd actually bring her!" he whispered into Leos face.

Leo gave his younger brother a 'really' look before turning back to April. She had the guiltiest look on her face and Leo didn't need to be a genius to know she was blaming herself for potentially getting him in trouble. Leo looked back up at Donnie.

"Donnie… she can tell what you're thinking." He said with a small smirk.

"What?!" the taller teen jumped a little as he turned towards April. April fidgeted under his gaze as it went from shock to analyzing. "Is that true? Can you really tell what I'm thinking?"

Leo gave Donnie a lop-sided smirk. _Looks like Donnie's going into doctor mode._

"Kinda? It's more like I can tell what you're feeling. Like if you're happy or sad." April answered, and then looked up at Donnie, finally looking at him. She gaped a little at how tall he was and Leo laughed, she barely came up to his shoulders. Despite being the second youngest, Donnie was the tallest of the five siblings, dwarfed only by their father and just barely beating their sister. The semi-tight light purple tracksuit only made him look taller.

"What?" Donnie gave Leo a funny look.

"Nothing, just do your thing Donnie. We have to make sure we know how bad the mutagen damaged her." Leo walked past Donnie and patted April's shoulder. "Donnie's a genius, both scientifically and medically. He'll have things figured out in no time."

"While I appreciate the compliment, please don't make promises I might not be able to keep." Donnie sighed as his older brother walked towards the door.

"You found out that mutant used to be a chiwawa." Leo opened the door.

"Yeah bu-" Donnie started but was cut off.

"The evidence is undeniable. You're amazing Donnie. Just don't get distracted by the pretty _Nee-san_."

"LEO!"

(_)(_)(_)

April watched as Leo left, unsure of how to feel about the taller boy standing in front of her. Said boy let out a huff and spun on his heels, pinning her with a scrutinizing gaze. _**Worry, curiosity, awe.**_

Donnie looked her up and down before nodding his head. _**Certainty and confidence.**_ He walked over to the back of the room, opposite the garage door, and sat at a desk.

"Do you mind coming over here for a moment?" he asked as he began typing on his (old box shaped) computer.

"Sure?" April walked over and stood by the desks side.

"Here," Donnie finished typing and stood up, moving the black computer chair over to her. "Have a seat and wait here while I grab some things." He walked towards a sink in the corner of the room.

"Okay…" April did as instructed and was surprised at how comfy and big the chair was.

"I'm afraid I'll need to take a small blood sample…" The teen said as he pulled out some equipment out from under the sink. "I'll give you a general checkup, like they do at the doctor's office, but to really know how badly you've been mutated I'll…" he trailed off as he walked back to April with doctor's equipment in hand. _**Unease, fear, uncertainty.**_

 _He doesn't want to hurt me._ April realized. _He won't do anything unless I give him permission, will he?_

"You'll need some blood samples?"

"Yes but I've done it before!" He exclaimed. "I check Leo and the others blood yearly."

"You do? But why?" confusion covered Aprils face.

"We can't afford the doctors bill." Donnie said quickly and matter-a-factly. _**Unease.**_

 _That's only half the truth…_

Donnie placed everything on the table and began the checkup. First he checked her blood presser and then her breathing, then he checked for a fever. Next he checked her eyes and ears, even her reflexes. It was just like he said; exactly like a visit to her regular doctor.

The close proximity to the taller teen gave her a batter view of his face. He had the same Japanese features as his brother but had wider redish-brown eyes and a charming gap in his top front teeth. His skin was also paler then Leo's.

Eventually, it came time to draw blood (which she gave him permission to do) he did it quickly and even more efficiently then the professional nurses had ever done.

* * *

 **A/N:** i'm honestly not sure how i feel about this one but meh! sometimes you have to stop the eternal editing of something and just post it! sometimes 'good enough' **really is** good enough.

anyway, like always please feel free to leave a critic! (politely please) and if you see any spelling mistakes or grammar PLEASE let me know so i can fix them. (now that i know how to)


End file.
